Underwater electrical cables and electrical connectors cause major problems when they leak. Leakage is common due to the fact that such cables, and their connectors, commonly operate in subsurface environments or in near surface atmospheric environments characterized by extreme salt and humidity. Frequently, the male and female portions of these connectors are each constructed of a separate core and housing, which must be bonded together. Such connectors can have problems with leakage in the area of the bond between each core and housing. Additionally, the cores and housings of these connectors are often made of different materials. As a result, bonding at the interface between the different materials is imperfect and can cause water leakage problems.
The general object of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector which solves the water leakage problems described above and which can be utilized in marine seismic operations. Another object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector which is open-face waterproof. Still another object of the invention is to provide an electrical connector which can provide a water-tight connection even if connected while under water.